Too perfect of a plan
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: It's April fools again. One Shot.


The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.

 **At Burping burger.**

All the loud siblings except one had gathered to give their solutions to the problem that came tomorrow. The problem that the missing loud caused every year on the date of the dreaded tomorrow. Luan, and the family nightmare that is April fools.

Most of them were forms of protection from Luan's onslaught as well as hiding away. Lana and Lola wanted to put Luan in a straight jacket made out of industrial tape, and tape her mouth shut, followed up with more tape.

"What if I told you I may have discovered a way to stop Luan prancing us on April fools permanently?" Lisa asked. All eyes were immediately on her.

"What is it?" Lynn asked with eagerness.

Lisa calmly placed a heavily modified VR headset on the table. Headphones attached had been attached with electrical tape, wires and other pieces of exposed circuitry.

"So that's why you needed my broken headset." Lincoln commented.

"And my old headphones." Luna added on.

"What's that for?" Leni asked.

"This device will cause Luan to experience every April fools prank Luan has ever played on any of us. With only slight adjustments for them to suit her as well as they suited us with the stunt double incident as well as a few others." Lisa answered.

"And how will that stop her for good?" Lana asked.

"I think I know." Lola spoke. "Remember how guilty Luan felt when we pretended we was moving?"

"Of course! You want to guilt trip Luan!" Lincoln exclaimed in realisation.

"It's practically poetic." Lucy said with a smile.

"Can't she just close her eyes?" Lori blatantly asked.

"She can, but the it will be of no use." Lisa answers. "The device creates visions, more than it shows altered videos. Similar to how you see dreams." She elaborates.

"I think we have our plan." Rita smiled. With that the entire family broke out in smiles. They had their plan.

 **Later in Luna and Luan's room.**

Luan sat in her jester chair while she stroked Cliff and watched the sun set out of her bedroom window. Luan heard the door to her sheared room. With a psychotic grin she turned to face her siblings. "Have you come to beg for mercy?" She asked in a smug tone.

The siblings grinned back. "Not this time." Lincoln answered.

Before Luan knew it, her siblings lunged at her and Cliff escaped just in time as the back of Luan's chair hit the ground. With Luan still in it. The siblings used their collective strength to hold Luan still as they placed Lisa's device on her head.

As soon as the device activated, Luan went limp. "She will now experience all of her own pranks as during her sleep." Lisa explained. They picked up Luan and placed her on her bunk and went to bed.

 **The next day.**

Luan shoot up in her bunk with a sudden gasp. A cold sweat ran across her pale skin. I didn't take Luan long to realise there was something on her hair. And even less time to tear if off. Lisa's device crashed and cracked against the wall. Luan tried to gain control of her erratic breathing and pounding hart, as the colour returned to her cheeks. It took 5 minutes for her to get out of bed, but even then, her legs shook. Luan staggered towards the door to get ready for the day. She knew it was April fools. But she didn't feel like pranking today.

She opened her bedroom door to find all her siblings waiting. Lori, Lynn, Lana and Lola were all holding a roll of industrial tape, at the ready. It was clear Luan that they were waiting for her to say something. "That. That wasn't funny guys. It wasn't even April fools yet." Luan spoke was a hurt tone.

"And do you think it was for me when you targeted me?" Lincoln asked with a hint of aggression.

Luan remembered that, she had now experienced it to. That was not fun.

"Or when you caused me to have a allergic reaction!?" Lana growled as she began to unravel her roll of tape.

Luan had now experienced a similar fate. It wasn't fun. Neither was any of her other pranks. Especially the wait for the next trap to reveal it self. Luan began to cry as the guilt of what she had put her family through began to sink in. "I. I through that y-you was all playing along." Luan attempted to justifie herself. "You all looked so happy when sometimes got me back."

"Small beacons of light in a eternal darkness." Lucy responded.

"I'm sorry!" Luan suddenly cried out as she collapsed to her knees as she completely broke down. The other other siblings were surprised by this with some looking to Luan with sympathy and concern, while other remained cautious. "I was just trying to be original! I never wanted to put you through so much!" Luan continued to sob.

Luna crouched down and pulled Luan in to a hug, and began to rub her back. One after another, the other Loud siblings joined in. Luan slowly began to calm down. "I'll never prank any of you ever again. I promised." Luan crocked as the last of her tears fell.

"Luan, you we want you to literally be who you are." Lori spoke in a soothing voice.

"You just go way to far on April fools." Lincoln spoke.

"We're sorry for, like putting you through that." Leni apologised with shame.

"It's okay. You had to do something." Luan responded.

 **The End.**


End file.
